


Superior Samus

by SexTheHex



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Diapers, Fecal Soiling, Futanari, Mental Breakdown, Other, Reality Warping, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Samus Aran’s answer to a distress call has pitted her against a merciless foe: herself!This version of Samus claims to be a multiverse fairing demigod, hellbent on enslaving every other Samus across the multiverse as her personal pet. Can Samus escape the woman’s wrath? Or will Samus and her dignity meet a humiliating end?





	Superior Samus

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling, diaper soiling)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

Boarding the distressed ship had been an abnormally easy affair. No resistance, no hostile forces, just a floating ship on emergency power in need of help. It all seemed to be a simple distress call Samus could solve instantly.

Even so, Samus felt so naked without her power armor on. The situation didn’t call for it and despite her influence she couldn’t loophole her way into justifying it for the federation for such a simple mission. Instead, Samus was clad in one of her sleek, skin tight Zero Suits. Even with such a meager amount of clothing on, Samus was still a deadly force. Her toned arms and legs effortlessly conveyed just how combat ready she truly was, with the rest of her form in excellent, almost tantalizing shape. It was obvious just from the way she carried herself that no ordinary human would have a chance against this living weapon of a woman. Her strength and her pride were unbreakable fixtures not a force in the whole galaxy could stop.

Despite all of that… why did Samus feel so uneasy? For some reason her instincts were signalling potential disaster, as if this simple distress call heralded the arrival of something much worse. The bounty hunter had butterflies ravaging her stomach… and something else. A simple pressure at the back of her bottom surfaced. Whatever; it was a need that barely warranted attention at the moment. Acute stress pushed the need away as Samus crossed the docking hall from her ship to the other.

“Hello?” Samus barked into the hallway of the new ship. “This is Samus Aran, of the Galactic Federation. We received your distress signal; we’re here to help.”

Samus continued trotting down the halls, looking for any passengers on board. Finally, as she entered the front of the ship, a silhouette greeted her. She tensed up, voice booming. “Step closer and reveal yourself!”

The figure stepped forward and revealed herself.“Oh hey! There you are!” the woman greeted Samus as if they were familiar. “Wow, you got here right on time! You are just far too predictable, haha!”

Samus shook her head in disbelief. With her focus lost and stance relaxed, she did a double, then triple take. This civilian before her, this woman was… was her!

Another Samus Aran stood before the blond woman, looking so familiar, yet so unnervingly different. Instead of her solid azure zero suit, this strange Doppelgänger version of her had on a sleek black zero suit, outfitted with a few more knobs and buttons that looked a step or two ahead of Samuses. Her hair and face looked all identical, the same shining blonde ponytail as the real deal herself had. The only true variation was her eyes. Instead of black pupils, hot magenta circles glowed bright.

The air to it all was… no. There was no way this thing was human! It had so be some sort of android or shapeshifter! This was a trap. Someone was trying to kill Samus while she was vulnerable!

There was one important difference between them. Samus had her pistol, this imposter had no defenses! Samus drew her gun as fast as could be, taking aim with her masterful military experience she’d honed over decades of work. She lined up the shot, and fired!

The instant Samus squeezed the trigger, the other Samus extended her hand. The laser pulse from her gun raced towards her at light speed… before crashing against some invisible wall against her hand and blasting apart into nothing. Samus stood there for a long while, trying to register what just happened. How… how did her gun fail!?

Samus fired a second, third, and final time. The mystery clone deflected the second blast with her right arm. The third flicked away by a finger. The forth she caught like a fastball flying through the air, raising it to show the other woman before crushing it in her grasps. All the while, the clone’s gaze never left Samus’s face. Her stare never abated. The entire time she approached the real Samus, she stared her down menacingly.

As Samus came to realize her weapon was worthless, she froze in a fear she rarely ever felt. The other Samus grew closer and closer still. Her hands reached out to grasp Samus’s laser pistol. With one tap of her fingers, the pistol’s end was crumbled to scrap.

That pressing urge to go felt just a bit stronger.

“Very cute! Wow, I can’t believe how adorable you are once you realize your defenses don’t work.” the other Samus commented.

Samus was still totally befuddled and deathly afraid. “What… what are you!?” She shakily asked.

“Samus, dearie, come on now! I’m you!” the other Samus answered. “Hard to believe I’m not some clone or something, but I really am just you. The thing is I… well, I’m from a different universe than you, basically.”

Different universe? What sort of horse shit was that! Samus extended a punch to square what was surely a shape shifting alien in the face… only to be suddenly smashing her first against a wall instead. Samus recoiled in pain after the impact, turning to her right to see the other Samus still there explaining things.

“I’m the real deal, honey. The real Samus. The best one!” This Samus declared. “You see, there are a whole lot of other universes out there, countless ones were you’re doing just what you’re doing now, living this adorable little life as a bounty hunter thinking you’re hot shit. Thankfully, there is one reality where you explored every corner of the galaxy and realized that dominating existence in its entirety was a simple task with a few ancient manuscripts.”

Samus continued her assault on the strange clone of herself. She thrust her leg up to kick, only to be promptly pushed down with a yank on her ankle. Poor Samus went hurtling down to the floor, face first; unable to prevent a breezy fart from busting out of her during the fight.

The other Samus chuckled. What a perfect little humiliating display. “So, I essentially became the most powerful being in my own universe with that information. Turned the whole place into my little home realm. It’s pretty great! The only thing though was… I was a little mad. Why did I have to have my name dragged through the mud? Sure, there’s one omnipotent god queen Samus like me, but there are so many more out there that are totally pathetic!”

Samus struggled back onto her feet; legs now clamped together to keep the solid mass wedged in her colon from spilling out. The other Samus made the whole situation even more difficult. She gave the woman a firm kick of her own on her fat rump to stir her into a tizzy. The other Samus laughed and laughed.

“So, I figure I’d round them up and have them live as servants and exhibits for me in my little pocket dimension.” She explained. “I’d hate for the rest of this universe to think I’m as embarrassing as you~”

Finally Samus found the power to stand again. Shakily she rose, trying to look tough and determined even as the unmistakable noise of a fart slipped out of her.

“Well, looks like you started with the toughest one first.” Samus smiled. “I’m not going to give up too easily. You just caught me off guard, bitch.”

“PFFFT! Toughest one?” the other Samus smiled. “Oh gosh, no! Nohohoho, wow. You’re one of the least impressive Samuses out there, really. I’ve already spent an eternity jumping through time and space converting other Samuses. There’s essentially an infinite number of them in there now, but I’ve got infinity left to clear away from the collective multiverse before I’m happy.”

“Also, while we’re on it, please call me Superior Samus from now on. Mommy also works; just anything that gets across how inferior you are to me.” The other Samus declared. “ I’ll call you Inferior Samus for now.”

Samus snarled. “What!? Never! You’ll never break the pride of Inferior Samus Aran!”

Samus paused for a second. Did… did she really say that?

“Ah, wonderful! Glad you like your name.” Superior Samus smirked.

“I’m Inferior Samu” Samus began. “I’m… Sam… Samuuuu… Oh… Ss-ss… Inferior Samus.”

“Yup! You sure are! You’re totally unlike me, your superior. You’re just a simple little space bitch. You don’t have control over the very constructs of the universe like me. You’re just a simple human. I can control whatever I want! I can make you say what I please… I can even speed up that little dilemma between your cheeks~” explained the other Samus.

With that last parse of Superior Samus’s lips, Samus felt her bottom grow a bit more restless to let out that bulky, thick threat out of her body. Another harbinger of things to come tooted out of her, leading to the poor girl clamping her thighs together to hold on.

“My, you’re pretty cute contending with your own ass. I guess I’ll keep that in mind for deciding your place, inferior~” Superior Samus scoffed.

“I’m not the inferior, I’m not!” Samus yelled. “Whatever mental tricks you’re using on me, I’ll get back at you, damnit!”

“Inferior, please. You’re embarrassing yourself. Do you really want to draw attention to yourself when you’re like this?” Superior Samus asked.

“I… what?” a befuddled and frustrated Samus scoffed.

“I mean yeah, people get you’re so inferior you come close to pooping yourself but like… Do you really have no shame doing something so infantile in front of everyone?” Superior Samus asked.

“Stop this!” Samus blurted. “Stop these tricks! I don’t do this often, this is just a bit of carelessness on my part today!”

Superior Samus laughed. “There’s no trick to it, honey! You just go to the potty whenever you feel like you need to go. If you do that enough, you can finally graduate out of diapers!”

Samus shook her head in disbelief in the face of this totally blatant gas lighting. Where had all this come from! Of course she knew how to use a toilet! She’d done it so many times prior!

Samus drew close, entertained as could be at her struggling prey. “Inferior, you do remember how to go potty, right? I know you’re hopelessly outclassed by me but-”

“FUCK OFF! I know how to relieve myself!” Samus shouted. The nerve! To think her superior didn’t think she could do something so simple. It was time to prove her wrong!

Samus smirked in total triumph as she showed her bitchy superior self just how wrong she was about her alleged inferior. She shut her eyes and smiled wide as her bladder released its flood gates, finally releasing the unbearable weight of fluid she’d been so desperately clenching for so long.

Near instantly, a damp patch soaked the material of her zero suit; the latex-like fabric evidently still permeable enough to allow visible wet stains from forming. Hands on her hips, smirking as proud as could be, Samus stood and let her uninformed bitchier self see just how good at going potty she was. To think she’d ever been doubted, ha! Samus was a total potty princess.

For several seconds Samus continued, soaking her thighs, letting urine trail down her suit until it was down to her heels. She’d done it! She’d blasted away all those horrid accusations that strange superior version of her had tossed at her. How could anyone say she was bad at this in the face of her peeing so well? Oh, but this was just the start! She needed to blast this notion away completely, the idea that she somehow was bad at going potty. She was going to school this prissy bitch and teach her just how good she was! Samus turned about face. She leaned forward and arched her back. Her knees went into the slightest squat. It was time to show off just how good at this she was!

Samus pushed. Hard. Harder than she’d ever pushed before, trying so hard to show her might! She didn’t even feel as if she had to go #2, but miraculously, as she pushed to finally get things started, she felt more full instantaneously! Suddenly it felt like she was full to bursting with a load in dire need of being expunged out her asshole, her biggest, thickest yet! Fuck yeah! She’d be able to show her superior self just how good she was at going

Just a short while after Samus’s shameless grunting and groaning display, her asshole began to stretch wide as a hefty solid log of shit parted her open. Samus’s suit was so taut, it was effortless to see the moment it all started moving. The head of her movement pressed and bulged the seat of her suit as it emerged poking out more and more before being squashed beneath the fabric. Steadily that one huge inaugural turd deformed into one huge solid sagging bulge, growing larger and larger.

Samus smiled throughout it all. It felt like the biggest dump she’d ever taken. It slid out so easily and it felt as if there was always more and more ready to slowly emerge out of her. She smiled and sighed as her work coiled into her zero suit, now sporting a big, bulging mass right below her fat ass. Challenging her superior was effortless really. No in the galaxy was a better potty pants than her.

Samus was sure she could keep going for as long as she liked. She felt no less empty than when she started and she had no qualms eventually bursting her suit open with her thick, steamy logs. Still, this was more than enough to make her point. As tempting as it was to just keep going and display her true power as a pooping machine princess, Samus closed her ass shut. She turned her smirking gaze to face her superior, ready to revel in her reaction. To rub it all in, she gave her ass a shake, displaying all her might towards that stupid wonderful superior version of her.

“Like it? I can do even more when I want~” Samus taunted.

“Oh, I love it!” Superior Samus cheered. “My god, I knew you were a pathetic poopy machine, but I’d never imagine you were this adept at shamelessly loading your suit! I’ll be sure to make sure you have enough suits, panties, and diapers around when you come back home with me…”

Superior Samus reached out to grasp Samus’s ass. Her palm cupped the bulge and squished its heft against the other woman’s bottom, letting her hard work. Samus loved it. She felt so accomplished and proud and…

And… and something was… something was wrong! No, what the fuck was happening here? Why was she doing any of this!?

A moment of clarity smashed Samus’s mind awake in the face of all the humiliating acts she’d just committed. In a split second, everything came surging back to her. Shame nearly paralyzed her still as she realized just what that heat caking her bottom and dribbling down her legs were. Still, she fought through it. She could see everything now. Somehow this awful faux-Samus had caused all this! How she did it… well Samus didn’t know. Samus just had to run. She had to get away from this… this monster!

Samus panicked. She fled the ship she’d boarded with as fast a sprint she could muster with a soiled bottom and pee soaking her legs. She tried to stay proud, she tried to stay calm… but tears were plainly visible trailing down her eyes.

Superior Samus could have stopped her effortlessly if she’d wanted. If she wished, she could simply do the deed now and drag her latest corrupt trophy back into her own personal universe… but ah, that would be too easy. This one still had fight in her, enough to escape Superior Samus’s mental hold on her if just for a moment. Bringing her down would be such fun.

Samus huddled into her ship, sprinting to the front to drive away. Shakily with nervous palms and a soiled, squishy bottom, she broke away her boarding tube and flew out of range of the trap of a ship. Her ships lasers primed themselves, glowing hot with plasma in seconds. One button press and it was done. Volatile lasers shot out of her gunship straight through the midsection of the doppelgangers ship. Moments later, the entire vehicle was exploding.

Samus… had won. Nothing could survive that blast. Whatever that shapeshifter had done to her, it couldn’t hurt her anymore. Now, there was just the matter of washing off…

 

* * *

 

 

“Ms. Aran?” A voice called out.

Samus steadily opened her eyes upon hearing the voice.

“Ms. Aran!” The yell boomed.

Samus stood up. She was… in a familiar place. Her university. Yes, everything was coming back now. She was still in school and had to give her presentation…

Presentation? Oh my god, today was the day!? She hadn’t prepared it at all! What was she supposed to do! How was she taking this class so passively it’d all come to this. Well, she had to present something…

Samus stood and walked towards the front of the class. The need to go struck her. She pushed. Out from her backside came a fresh steaming log into her panties. Laughter erupted behind her. Peers and friends howled. Samus loved it. Her hands sunk into her panties as their stinging words continued. She didn’t care about school now. All she wanted to do was to sit and make a mess like a good horny girl…

Samus opened her eyes again on the brink of drowsiness. The dreamscape she’d known just now vanished to a wedding. Oh… oh wow. This was finally the day, wasn’t it? The day she gave up bounty hunting for good and… and…

Samus was so happy and relaxed, her bottom flared to life and started to soil her doily white panties, he wedding mini skirt effortlessly allowing the crowd behind her to see the steadily sagging super bulge get bigger and bigger. Hollers and cheers erupted behind her, praising her for how good a pooper she was. Samus was in such bliss pooping, she didn’t even bother looking at her groom for the final stint of things. She arched her back and let herself unload, leaning forward just a bit to snatch that fateful kiss…

 

* * *

 

 

Now, finally, Samus awoke from her prison of sleep. She was so disoriented from her restless slumber, it took her a long while to even realize she had control over her body again. She finally sat up in her bed, holding her dizzy head, trying to ignore the heat plastered against her bottom and thighs.

All evening, her Superior’s omnipotence had twisted her dreams into a blissful sort of prison. Samus had glimpsed countless highs, countless amazing sexual fantasies, all around pooping herself in front of others. The number of microscopic realities she’d visited reached into the thousands, each a few minutes each. In a single night of sleep, an entire week’s worth of living had played out in her poor head.

After braving so many false existences, after having been repeatedly thrusted in and out of countless dream realities, Samus understandably was slow to react to the real world. Her perception of what was real and what was fiction had been bent near to breaking. Who… who was she again? She was… she was a princess, right? No, she was a space marine… or… wasn’t she a stripper who had a bad habit of shitting in her thong?

It all started surging back to her now as she looked around her surroundings. Samus was a space adventurer, this she remembered clearly. She was a source of justice throughout the galaxy, a shining beacon for hope and justice. She’d braved terrible battles, awful monsters… but there was more to her, right?

Samus looked between her legs. Ah, that was right.

It all started surging back to her now as she looked between her thighs. Samus was also a extraordinarily hung anomaly of a woman, this she remembered clearly. She was a source of seemingly unlimited quantities of waste, whenever she bore down to push her anus hissed and shoved. She came liters often, took monstrous dumps… yes. This was the Samus she so clearly remembered.

Now came her normal morning ritual, the one she’d ran through countless times to the point of it being as unconscious a thought as breathing: cleaning up the night’s mess. Samus shifted out off her mattress. Thank god her night suits were so much better at holding this stuff in. The tight latex made her beyond horrid mess of a few dozen pounds of waste look no worse than a strange lumpiness to her thighs. It was honestly a bit surprising how it hadn’t become a major annoyance by now, hauling this stuff about in the early morning. What made this all such an ultimate non-effort? Maybe it was the pleasing warmth against her bottom or the satisfying squish the mass beneath her made… or maybe it was just the blissful little sensation of pushing and pushing like a good naughty girl into her pants…

Samus sat there for a long while taking in the many sensations. She wiggled her butt back and forth in enjoyment. It took very little time for Samus to long for that delightful pushing sensation. And just like that, the grown woman scrunched her face, raised her bottom, and pushed. Instantaneously, she was rewarded with a fat rod of waste expelling into her overpacked suit and a dazzling endorphin release. A very different sort of bulge trailed down her inner right thigh as her libido savoured the sweet bliss of being her true self…

As much as she wished she could sit here all day and poop and masturbate in her suit, Samus had other obligations. Her job was very important; few in the entire galaxy were as well equipped to deal with her responsibilities as she was! Finally, Samus started the day. Time to change her suit as per usual…

Samus opened the door to her quarters and shouted into the hall. “Mommy! I did a poopy!”

The moment Samus spoke those words, the click of heels could be heard trotting closer and closer down the hall. Samus’s smile turned wide. Mommy was here.

Superior Samus rounded the corner. She looked the exact same as she did yesterday, but Samus’s reaction was a world of difference. Instead of shooting the woman in fear, she was wiggling her messy hips in anticipation. Samus didn’t know her as the strange entity that planned on enslaving her and preserving her as a trophy in her own personal dimension. Samus saw her caring Mommy, excited and erect to see her precious girl.

Superior Samus leaned in to kiss her girl good morning. On the lips. Superior Samus treated her inferior self like a total toy, using her for her own sexual pleasures. Her mouth wrapped around her inferior’s in a tongue kiss. Her hands reached back to grope her backside, sinking into the soft combination of tantalizing space vixen ass and steaming hot fresh heroine manure. Her crotched rubbed against her inferiors, stoking her erection to an unmistakable, immense tent. Mommy was here to help.

“Mommy!” Samus began. “I… I had another accident tonight. Can you help me clean up?”

“You certainly did.” Superior Samus responded, lowering her face down to ass level to scope out the disaster. Again, her hands kneaded at the other woman’s fat ass, savouring every moment of this little inspection totally breathless.

“Oh fuck, you certainly did~” Superior Samus purred. “Lets head back in your room and get you changed, okay honey?”

“Yes ma’am!” Samus responded obediently, hands locking with her precious mommy. Her morning changes were always the highlight of her day.

 

* * *

 

 

Samus pressed her body against the shower, pancaking her breasts against the glass as steam and water cascaded off her body. Her superior had cleaned her. Now it was Mommy’s turn to have some fun.

Mommy had such an amazing way of cleaning her. Samus would just ask to be changed and… there. It was all gone. Her skin spotless, the odor completely gone, the only hint she’d even done something foul left the brown stain in the seat of her pants. All Mommy asked in return was a bit of satisfaction.

Superior Samus mounted her inferior. Her hands clutched onto the woman’s hips and slowly aligned her cock with Aran’s well worn pucker. Her enormous dick slid inside Samus totally effortlessly; as expected from a woman who now had her shitter gaping wide more than it was shut. Superior Samus’s cock glided in, seemingly not a spec of Samus’s shame left inside her. Samus was free to soil her pants as much as she wished, but no wayward ick would soil this ick with her darling Mommy.

“You’re so fucking hot, dear~” Superior Samus purred. “I’m so happy you’re such a good obedient girl. I don’t know how I’d live without this ass~”

Samus groaned as her superior’s pace increased. Her prostate never seemed to tire of the way her Mommy’s rock hard cock thrust against her. “U-urgh~! I love it! I love your fat dick, Mommy!”

“Oh please~ Don’t be so childish honey. You’re a big girl now. You don’t have to call me that. You can call me my real name… and I’ll do the same.” Superior Samus purred.

“Yes ma’a… Sure thing, Superior.” Samus smiled.

“You’re such a good girl, Inferior~” Superior Samus celebrated.

As reward for basting Superior’s ego, the strange woman doubled her pace. Now Samus was a grunting, moaning mess as her ass suffered the anal pounding of a lifetime, even more intense than the fastest scat had deluged out her ass against her P-spot. Countless nothings leaked out her lips as the bliss of prostate stimulation rocked her body. Samus couldn’t control herself…

“M-mommy… A-ahh s-so… I’m s-so inferior~” Samus happily murmured. “S-superior? I’m g-gonna... “

“Cumming already? Wow, you just can’t keep any fluid in your body for long~” Superior teased. Go ahead then, sweetie. Let it all out. I’ll fuck the daylights out of you while you nut on the shower floor~”

Again the pace increased. Samus could do nothing else now but yell in total delight as her daily handsfree climax finally set in. Her thick, footlong cock dribbled and dripped as her assgasm approached, her Superior’s cock fucking the spunk out of her before even climax proper. Then, it finally hit her. Ropes of white splattered everywhere, Samus losing her mind from the climax as her face pressed against the glass. She shut her eyes and savored the sensation, wishing for it all to never end…

And when Samus opened them, a very different place lay before her. A warm deep red bed with lavender covers rolled over her. She was dry. Cozy. Her raging hard on was now nothing more than a limp curled bulge, packed inside her newest padding…

What… what happened now? Did Samus really just forget everything that happened between now and getting fucked in the shower? She tossed the blankets atop her aside to find herself full dressed. All of her was wrapped in a wooly light blue onesie, not unlike a pajama version of her own suit. A shift of her ass and the undergarments beneath were obvious. Samus had been changed into a fresh diaper, of all things…

That one moment of turbulence, that one moment of Superior Samus’s illusions testing her complacency just a bit too far gave Samus a fleeting moment of clarity. All the wonderful illusions that horrible thing of a woman had been using fell to the wayside, letting the pure unblemished truth shine for just a fleeting moment. Samus was being groomed into just what the other woman wanted. She was on the brink of becoming a pants-loading, totally dumb simpleton for this accursed woman

That is, until her backside opened all its own and another blissful bowel movement began.

Samus could feel it. She could feel her bottom parting open to try and lure her back to complacency, to make everything she’d just figured out seem like no big deal. She could feel it happening. She knew she had to resist it. It couldn’t feel good. She couldn’t let it feel good…

But it did feel good. Very, vey good. So unbelievably earth shattering, body shaking, soul satisfyingly good! Pushing out her biggest poopy yet into her fresh diaper felt so… so amazing! As if everything in the universe was fine and aligned… N-no! The universe would be in danger without her! She couldn’t give in! She couldn’t let this disgusting force win. She couldn’t at all… She shouldn’t…

Samus tried her hardest not to like it. With all her heart, she tried to keep herself still herself with every fiber of her being, every ounce of her iron strong will built up over years and years of discipline and training. The sum of all her strength broke beneath the titanic weight of a giggly sensation as she realised her naughty butt had pushed out a poopy almost a foot long into her diapy. That smile and a laugh and it was as if all those icky feelings never existed. Samus was just a happy girl happily baking brownies in her thick padded diaper, as cozy as could be.

The grunting girl pulled her covers back over her body, content to poop herself to sleep rather than bother mommy with another diaper change. Samus smashed her face against her pillow with a big smile on her face, the sound of fresh fudge muffled beneath her blankets. Tomorrow she’d get to see her superior mommy all over again. She’d get to be her darling little poopy inferior for her forever…

 

* * *

 

 

“There are terrible forces out there. Unfathomably powerful people. They have near limitless power and can shape all of reality to their liking! I… I only had a glimpse of it myself, but you have to believe me. We need to act before it’s too late!” Samus pleaded.

Samus looked on at a group of disgruntled federation commanders, trying so desperately to make her case. Describing just exactly what she’d seen was a difficult ordeal. Not only was the sheer cosmic horror of losing sense of one’s self hard to put exactly into words, but dodging the portions where she shat like a horse and had her crotch morphed was hard to dance around.

Samus’s noble efforts to warn her peers about this force of untold power was falling flat. Nothing but raised eyebrow and bewildered stares greeted her for her efforts. Nothing was going her way! She was doomed without someone else’s help. Escape from this horrible thing was near impossible to begin with. She didn’t have much time before it caught back up to her!

Drastic matters were in order. Samus had no other choice! She had to show everyone just how severe everything was, that her very life and lives of countless others depended upon their actions now! It was time to take her serious stance.

Samus arose from her office chair and pushed it aside. She turned around and hung her head. Her legs spread and her knees bent. Finally, she grunted and pushed. Hard.

On command, a fresh log of waste as thick as her wrist coiled out of Samus into the seat of her diaper. It pained Samus to escalate these matters to such a point, but the severity of things had to be known. Samus was doing her potty stance. The noble stance she’d done since birth to silence a room and draw all attention her way. It was something for emergencies only; situations were she felt like crying or she’d had a bad day where she wanted to remind her just what a good pooper she was. She’d have to deflect the praise this time; it almost made her tear up thinking she’d have to do so. This matter was just too important to spare any time being reminded what a pretty princess pottypants she was.

Samus grunted and strained, pushing with all her might for the sake of her life. This one needed to be big. As big as she could muster! Soon the seat of her pants was sagging halfway down her thighs with the weight of her huge shit mass, growing bigger, stretching wide, sagging deeper every second! Samus shut her eyes and grit her teeth. Harder. She had to push harder! What if that horrible woman caught her and turned her into… into….

Urgh… too tired to think. Making such a big poopy was taking entirely too much energy out of Samus. She could hardly think anymore. What was she even doing again? She was pooping and… and well, she was pooping. Might as well enjoy that for all it was worth.

Samus pushed harder, beyond even limits of pushing she’d never felt possible. It was coming out so fast! It was like… like a totally big poopy. Samus got so tired pushing it all out, she couldn’t help but at least lean back and take a rest. To her surprises, her bulge had gotten big enough to even act as a sort of seat. The exhausted broken space amazon smiled and relaxed in a seat of her own mud, happily adding more and more to the mass every moment.

“Hello dearie~ Did you have fun playing pretend?”

Samus opened her eyes. She was in a hallway unknown to her, dressed with golden fixtures and fine velvet. The path was truly immense, doors lining the stretch of walkway out as far as she could see. The distant sounds of voices like hers moaning and yelling in delight could be heard where she sat. She looked up confused at her owner, her superior.

“You are too cute when you play make believe! Was it fun pretending you could get away? I certainly had too much fun with you~” Superior Samus smirked.

Inferior Samus didn’t know what she was talking about. Her brain felt so hazy making such a big poopy. All she knew for certain was that pushing felt good and her mommy superior liked that. Maybe if she kept shoving more and more, she’d eventually figure things out...


End file.
